my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle (D)
Note:Twilight's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Twilight Sparkle is the central main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess. She is also the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor and the sister-in-law to Princess Cadance. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and she gains her own castle — the Castle of Friendship — and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. Twilight also adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious. Personality When she was younger, Twilight was described as being asocial, preferring to read instead making and hanging out with friends. Eventually, she ends up making great friends with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie when Princess Celestia sends her to oversee the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration and Nightmare appears, even starting to realize the importance of friendship and its power. Twilight is a great book lover. She manages to gain a great knowledge by reading books. Actually, Twilight joins a marathon after reading some books about it and ways of win it, eventually ending up in fifth place. One other aspects of Twilight's personality is her rationality. This makes her a great observer and allows her to be calm and find any solution she wants. However, in some stress moments, she tends to lose her cool. Skills Twilight is exceptional with magic. Celestia herself says she has a lot of potencial, as she realizes her student had the Magic to defeat Nightmare Moon. But, as talent as Twilight can be, she can lose control of her magic and ending up misfire of fail spells. She also has an inate ability of organization. After gaining her wings, Twilight had some troubles in flying, but, with her pegasi friends, she manages to fly quite well. Relationships Family Night Light and Twilight Velvet They are Twilight's parents. Shining Armor Shining Armor is Twilight's older brother. He was her very first friend. Twilight even uses to call him BBBFF (Big Brother Best Friend Forever). Although they had a great argument before his wedding with Cadance, they manage to retain their strong friendship. Shining Armor, though extremely busy with his duties around the Crystal Empire, still has time for his little sister, whom he calls "Twily". Cadance Twilight reveals that Princess Cadance was her foal-sitter when she was a filly. Twilight becomes Cadance's sister-in-law when the latter marries Shining Armor. Twilight enjoys spending time with Cadance as seen when Cadance comes to visit her. Description in the Saga In the series Twilight Sparkle lives in Canterlot until Princess Celestia sends her to Ponyville. Accompanied by Spike, Twilight checks the town's preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and meets the rest of the main characters. The celebration is interrupted when Nightmare Moon, Celestia's nemesis, returns to power and threatens to bring eternal night to Equestria. Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six discover the Elements of Harmony and use them to transform Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna. Princess Celestia gives Twilight permission to remain in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. During her time in Ponyville, Twilight learns about the trials and rewards of friendship, periodically sending friendship reports to Princess Celestia. On rare occasions, Twilight and her friends work together to defeat powerful villains such as Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra. After Twilight is able to complete an ancient unfinished magic spell with her deep understanding of friendship, Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she is ready for the next stage of her life, and Twilight transforms into an Alicornand gains the title of princess. After defeating Tirek and opening the mysterious chest created by the Tree of Harmony, Twilight gains a brand new castle outside Ponyville, as well the title of "Princess of Frienship". ''The Rise of Sombra'' In "Redemption", after spending a good day with her friends, Twilight and them return to the castle where they, for their surprise, find Sombra in the thrones room who pleads for a second chance. Although they don't want to give him a second chance, they eventually agree, as they also gave one to Discord. Twilight, however, advice Sombra that, if he do the slightest mistake, he will be sorry and also blocks his magic, allowing him to stay at the castle so she could keep an eye on him. In "Sombra... the Hero?", Twilight has breakfast with Sombra, who tries to make her disable the blocking spell on his horn, although he has already his magic back. She is convinced by Sombra to go for a walk through the town. Knowing the only way to conquer Twilight's trust is becoming a hero, he fakes a rescue and "saves" Fluttershy. With this, she starts to think that Sombra may haved changed. In "Celestia's Warning", Twilight organizes a meeting with her friends to discuss the fact that Sombra saved her, where she asserts her determination to reform Sombra, even after the warning Celestia made to her. In "The Dark Book", she and Spike go to the Crystal Empire where her brother and sister-in-law try to make her give up from reforming Sombra, but without success. In "Putting the Plan in Motion", Twilight gets warmer with Sombra, letting him even use his magic for levitation. She and Spike goes to Rainbow Dash's celebration, while Sombra stays at the castle. In "A Sparkle of Attraction", Twilight is having a late reading at the library, when she is approached by Sombra, who has a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses with him. Sombra and Twilight start sharing the drink, while starting to get to know each other. They exchange their respective life stories and found out they have a lot in common. When Twilight tries to go to bed, she, due to the wine she drunk, tripped over, only to be caught by Sombra. They get so close that the two end up kissing. When they broke the kiss, Twilight hasted to get out. In "The Birth of a Dark Love", after their kiss, Sombra tried to find Twilight so they could talk about what happened, but she kept running from him. After dodging him at the dinner room with Spike's help, she tells him about the kiss, what caused Spike to warn him to warn her about Sombra's intensions. When Twilight comes to him to talk about the kiss, they end up making love. After the act, when she awakes, Sombra is able to convince her to keep that in secret. In "A Royal Dinner", Twilight keeps meeting with Sombra, with the passion between the two only growing. When Celestia and Luna invite her and Sombra to dinner in order to avaliate the latter's change, Sombra ends up standing for Twilight instintively. In "Revealed Secret Love", after a night of love, Twilight and Sombra talk about confessing their love to her friends. Despite Sombra's reluctance, he ends up giving up to her. Next day, after being caught in a romantic manner by Spike at breakfast, they quickly cover that up, with Twilight leaving the room to clear more suspition. Later, she strolls with Sombra before the meeting with her friends. When they get to the throne room, they get to know Twilight's friends had found out everything after making Spike tell them about the kiss she and Sombra shared, what leads to an argument between the six friends. After it, Twilight excuses herself to Sombra and goes to rest in her room. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty